


Captain Toad's Bubbly Farting

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Hamburgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Captain Toad develops a love for Krabby Patties that makes him fart bubbly toots like crazy!





	Captain Toad's Bubbly Farting

Captain Toad was underwater in Bikini Bottom, being at the Krusty Krab and eating Krabby Patties while letting out wet bubbly farts. Spongebob Squarepants passed by, delivering meals to the other customers as he watched Captain Toad fart and eat at the same time, being impressed by the flatulent mushroom boy.

"Wow! You sure are gassy from eating those Krabby Patties!"

"Oh no, Mr. Sponge, I'm always this farty. But I gotta say these burgers are yummy!"

"Well, they are made with love!"

"And you know what else is made with love? My farts!"

Captain Toad then placed both of his hands on his butt as he let out deeper pitched wet farts, his stinky pants getting a brown stain on the back as Spongebob looked back in shock, placing both of his yellow hands on his square face.

"Oh wow! You weren't kidding when you said your farting bubbles were made of love!"

"

"


End file.
